Terin
Terin is a Ta-Matoran on the Isle of Metru Nui. Biography At some point, Terin became involved with Kodan, taking up the job of Chronicler, but becoming an apprentice for the time. He met the Le-Matoran Lesh, and when the Metru Nui Civil War began, travelled with him around the island. [[Through My Own Eyes|''Through My Own Eyes]] Terin was writing about how senseless war was, and about some recent details, when Lesh interrupted him in Ga-Metru. The two continued on, hearing rumors of a shipment of Xian weapons coming in on a Ga-Metru ship known as the "''Strider". They decided to investigate, hoping that the enemy forces wouldn't try to do anything. When they arrived at night, they found some Po-Matoran readying themselves for an attack. Terin recognized the lead man as Usik, a Metru Nui City Council member. Terin wondered what he was doing there, and didn't want to become involved, until the Po-Matoran attacked the innocent Ga-Matoran, killing a number of them. Thanks to Lesh, Terin finally got involved, helping the Ga-Matoran by attacking some Po-Matoran. He eventually faced Usik in a struggle, which ended up with Usik accidently stabbing himself and dying. As the angered Po-Matoran tried to seek revenge, the Ga-Matoran that Terin rescued got the three of them to jump overboard and swim. Despite not knowing where he was at first in the water, the Ga-Matoran helped and the three got away, with her introducing herself as Hallah. The three of them moved in a southern direction, spending some time in the darkness heading for Ta-Metru as the sun started to emerge. They encountered a Ta-Matoran sentry who stopped them, until hearing the entire story. He sent the three to see General Teles, who listened to their story, learning about Usik and his involvement. He sent the three away. Hallah and Lesh spent time in the Metru while Terin wrote a part of the chronicle. An attack came from the Le-Matoran, so Hallah and Lesh rushed to join Terin, watching as a tank tore through the Metru. Teles appeared and sacrificed men to stop the attack. Teles soon met with the three again, ordering them to Onu-Metru to find his Lieutenant who could help, under threat of execution. The three took a day to reach Onu-Metru, discussing their situation along the way. Lesh and Terin revealed that they had been friends before the war, and that traveling together during it only made sense, while Hallah wanted to become a permanent addition to their group, which they agreed to, since she was now a friend. After arriving in Onu-Metru, they searched in vain for the Lieutenant whose name they did not know. They searched in vain for the day, but the day ended, so they found a place to rest. The next morning they searched again, with help from the Onu-Matoran who put them up. They soon encountered a preaching Onu-Matoran named Kohaku, who preached against the enemy army, and even against the Ta and Ga-Matoran. He spoke to the three neutrals, preaching against them, insulting all of them. Lesh took it all personally, and left with Hallah, but Terin stayed behind, enthralled by Kohaku. He listened and wrote in his chronicle about Kohaku, and about everything he was saying. In the night, the Matoran were eventually found by a group of Onu-Matoran, led by Allun, the man they sought. He interrogated them briefly and told them that he was the leader of the guerrilla group, the Submerged. He took them with him to Ko-Metru for an attack, allowing them to watch as he and his men slew a Knowledge Tower fortress and every man inside. The group escaped along with the three other Matoran. As they went through this mission, Allun revealed his ways to Terin, that he used guerrilla tactics, stating that to wound enemies was better than killing them, all for the sake of hammering away at morale, and how to fight with guerrilla tactics, desiring Teles to use these ideas. After about another month in Onu-Metru, due to suspicions on the trio, they were finally allowed to leave, and headed for the Coliseum, deciding to cut through to Ta-Metru, when they were stopped by a Po-Matoran guard. He tried to take them into custody, when he was killed by a Ta-Matoran, who took up his bowgun and directed the Matoran inside, to avoid suspicion. The three Matoran moved through camp, escorted by the enemy forces, until they met Toru, learning that he was laying siege to the Turaga and her Council, trying to get them under his control, or kill them, so that the enemy would weaken. As the Matoran were accused of being spies, they were directed and led by another Matoran, who was going to deal with them. The archer helped them, sending a signal arrow up and allowing Teles's army to come in and fight. Terin and his group got away, getting to a small room, where the enemy had some men. Terin and Lesh tackled them, while Hallah took them down with blows to the head. The three hid inside, recording events that happened in the battle, with Terin wanting to stop Toru's flight, but being reminded he wasn't a soldier. They waited, and as Teles won, left, but another tank soon emerged to attack. As the tank attacked, Teles had a soldier use a Teleportation Kanoka Disk to send the projectile launched back into the tank to bring it down. He ordered everyone away, to Po-Metru, so Terin, Lesh and Hallah followed, discussing how the war had changed the Le-Matoran from peaceful to enemies trying to build weapons of war, presumably corrupted by the Po-Matoran. Teles explained that the location they had chosen was called the Valley of Despair; a name chosen due to the heat of that specific location. He explained that they would soon get a chance to kill Toru and his upper ranks. Terin began to report on Allun about how to fight the enemies, and learned that Teles didn't actually know Allun, but had only sent an honorary title to someone who could do the job. A soldier soon tried to leave the camp, but Teles stopped him, demanding to know what he was doing. He was deserting due to the conditions, but another soldier stopped him. Teles was angered at this, and that the soldier was going to try again in one week, except with more men, if nothing happened in that time. Teles dispatched a sentry to bring Kohaku to them to make a speech to raise morale. After a few days, Kohaku arrived, so Terin went to find him. He found Kohaku in arguments with some Ta-Matoran, one of whom was going to kill Kohaku. Terin tried to stop him, but the soldier nearly killed them both, until Terin's old friend, Wel, arrived and stopped the soldier. Terin and Wel spoke to each other about catching up later, so they parted ways. Kohaku began to write his speech over the next few days, and Terin tried to find him, but couldn't. He spoke to Teles, who threatened him with fighting on the front line, since the loyalists were outnumbered, assuring Terin that he would die. Kohaku finally turned up on the last day with his speech ready, and used it to keep the soldiers from defecting. After about a week, when the attack was to begin, Wel and Terin spoke after Wel returned from an infiltration mission. He informed Terin about a boat that had come in, and Terin commented that he would locate Hallah and ask her about the details that Wel had. Wel was then asked about his views on the war, and he gave them, about how he believed that war spawned heroes. The two parted ways until that evening. When the attack was to begin, a soldier was found dead. Wel recognized the enemy forces as they approached, referring to them as the Soldaat, a powerful mercenary force. In the panic of this attack, Matoran fought, but were killed quickly. The commanders tried to rally their men, but the Soldaat were too strong, and took few losses, but killed anyone who attacked them. Wel forced Terin to flee, but he didn't want to until he could find his friends. Wel punched Terin to knock him unconscious, and then carried him off to the Coliseum, where other soldiers were also gathering. When Terin later awoke, Wel explained that it was a safe place, since an army was more of a target than the Coliseum. They spent the next week arming the Coliseum and fortifying it, getting ready for the attack, whenever it would come. Over this time, Terin and Wel spoke about his ideology, to which Wel stated that he was a soldier and had no opinions on the military strategy or situation; being only a fighter. When the Soldaat finally attacked after a week, Wel and the others took to arms and fought. Wel fought alongside Terin, during his brief time fighting, but was shot through the head by an enemy bowman, dying. In rage, Terin fought back again, but his accuracy wasn't good enough, so he was relieved of his Kanoka Launcher and bowgun. As the battle continued, he was soon forced to flee to Ga-Metru for his life. After some time in Ga-Metru, he couldn't find his friends. He heard about Kailen's execution, and also of Toru's words stating he did not condone what Qas did. He considered going back to Ta-Metru, but met another soldier before he did. The soldier, Jev and Terin spoke about the situation, and then Terin decided to go to Po-Metru instead. In the night, as he tried to sleep, he was attacked by a Po-Matoran soldier. He fought to save himself, and as another came, Jev also came and saved him. During the conflict, Terin used the knife of the soldier he fought, and killed the other man without hesitation, finding himself shocked at being able to kill without remorse. He and Jev spoke after this. Jev said that he might try to kill himself, or something, because of his state. Terin heard his philosophies on war, that killing had to be done, but Terin wasn't completely ready to accept that he killed a man yet. In the morning, the two went to Onu-Metru, and met Hallah along the way, so she joined them. They went to the same place where they met Allun last time, and waited. A soldier came in the night to take Terin away and visit Allun. When Terin returned, he informed Hallah that someone else needed to lead. In the morning, they convinced Jev, who revealed himself as a Colonel, to take the job. In the night, he and Allun, along with soldiers, attacked Ko-Metru, easily cutting down resistance and taking the Metru, killing Lieutenant Korv at the end of the attack, claiming the Metru with his death. Terin began to spend time in Korv's office with Allun and Jev, trying to figure out new things to write, and also wondered about where Kodan was, and what he was writing about in the war. He was later present during Jev's speech. When Jev was assassinated, Terin took up his spot when Allun refused, making a speech to keep the soldiers in line. He also admitted to Allun and Hallah that he was just lucky. When Neth became commander of the forces, Terin, Hallah and Allun met up again, talking about plans. Allun said he wouldn't see Neth, so Terin would, and then Allun mentioned attacking Le-Metru to take a shot at the Soldaat. Terin, Hallah and Neth later spoke as the battle began, and went to view the battle. After reaching Ga-Metru, Terin went to speak with Teles, learning that reinforcements weren't coming. That night, as he slept, Hallah found him and they headed towards the docks, and upon arrival, were attacked by the sentry, Yed. Rhei saved them, and explained the Turtle project to them. However, before they could do final testing, an attack came in from the Po-Matoran. During the battle at sea, she helped to get the Turtle into action and help with some military commands. As their fleet cut through the Po-Matoran fleet, they eventually became cornered and trapped. As the Turtle was discovered by the enemy fleet, and the Ga-Matoran were losing, Rhei helped Terin and Hallah to escape. Terin, as part of the troops, was present when they laid siege to Po-Metru for a year. During that time he investigated the economic battles, and was part of the invasion force from time-to-time. When the battle occurred in Po-Metru, he found Lesh with Hallah, and heard from their friend what had happened to him during that time. They saw Toru's escape, and Terin questioned Teles if he could sacrifice his soldiers, to which Teles replied that he could. Teles ordered the trio along with an officer, Xac, to go to Le-Metru in order to find some rebels and get them to join the fight. Lesh was disguised as a soldier and the others as his prisoners. When they arrived, they got past by acting as who they were disguised as. They got through, but had problems navigating the streets, which brought pain to Lesh, having to see the evils that his home had become. They arrived at a boat house where they found the three rebels in the basement. After a brief discussion, the three headed into battle against the Soldaat who found them. The three, using their tamed Rahi to fight, won, so the others left. He and his companions went towards Ga-Metru as the Soldaat went that way, reaching the village in a few hours and first. Xac sent word out to Teles, but he wasn't leaving Po-Metru, certain that the Soldaat would attack there. Xac rallied thirty men and rough barricades up and waited. When the Soldaat neared, a Po-Matoran mixed coalition of forces arrived and spoke with them. The Soldaat continued on, and Xac spoke to the leader, Brigadier Zewn. As the Soldaat departed, Xac rallied the men and they attacked, killing nearly one hundred enemies and losing only three men, capturing the last fifty or so soldiers. During the battle, the three sat and watched in pure awe of the combat, despite being neutrals. Two days later, the group headed towards Ta-Metru, as Terin desired to see his home. As they reached a demilitarized zone, they tried to figure out how to get into Ta-Metru, so Terin ran off ahead. Before Lesh and Hallah could warn him, he was restrained and captured. Lesh and Hallah ran for help. Terin was taken to a factory and thrown into a makeshift prison cell; a former supply closet. He met a Le-Matoran named Bui inside, who revealed himself as a weapons creator who worked for both sides; captured continually by both factions. He told Terin about all the lives he took, and that he wanted to die. Terin punched him and tried to talk sense into him. After arguing about the sanctity of life, Bui revealed that he had snuck a chisel in, and spoke of his often contemplation of killing himself. Terin saw that they could escape with it, but Bui shocked Terin and killed himself. Bui's corpse was eventually removed, and a few hours later, Teles was put into the same cell. Teles told Terin about how he was captured, and told him that they would be rescued soon. He tried to use the chisel, but it broke. There was no other way out. After four hundred years, they continued to receive reports from a guard about the state of the war. They learned that Ga-Metru was lost, and the current events, including an attack on Po-Metru. They were soon released when a Ta-Matoran came to their rescue. Terin saw the battle, realizing that the soldiers were only controlled when under Teles, since they were currently acting like monsters, out of control. Rahi were also present, for an unknown reason. As Terin tried to figure it out, a Po-Matoran captured Teles, and the Ta-Matoran rescuer was nowhere to be seen. He took Teles away, stating that there were to be discussions with Toru. After the war ended with the Archives Massacre, Terin began to write his chroncile of the war for a few months, getting all the information he could. He eventually gave it to Kodan, who promised him a response. He then went in search of his friends, finding Hallah soon after starting his search. The two spoke, and he told her about his time in prison. They went to Le-Metru to find Lesh, but searched for the rebels first, unable to find them. They soon found Lesh, who also was given Terin's story. The three left the Metru, but realized that their friendship born of war was gone, and they couldn't continue on as they had. Lesh returned to his home, while Hallah went to Po-Metru, and Terin returned home. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere in the Coliseum but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Following his imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere, Terin was weakened physically and lost his previous memories. On Mata Nui, directed by Turaga Metru Vakama, he helped construct Ta-Koro, from fragments of the dismantled Airships used by the Toa to bring the Matoran to Mata Nui. Return to Metru Nui Terin later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Terin, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Matoran Universe, and Rahkshi swarmed the city of Metru Nui, he appointed Ahkmou to be the new "Turaga" of Metru Nui. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Terin and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Terin is a smart man who writes with a passion about the evils of war. He hates the prospect of war and believes that it only causes corpses and destruction, that there is nothing virtuous about war. He has a strong sense of right and wrong, even if it takes a moment for him to decide to act on these ideas. He has excellent night vision, but lacks any fighting skills. He is also a poor swimmer. Terin may be loyal to his people, but he can support and respect opposing views. Due to his loyalty, he sometimes gets swept up in the moment, sometimes forgetting he isn't a soldier. He can be violent at times, and sees those who want to commit suicide as weak and the worst type of person. Terin is a good speaker when he needs to be, but he usually makes it up on the spot, getting lucky most of the time. Mask & Tools Terin wears an unknown Kanohi mask and usually carries around slabs and chisels with him. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes '' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Chroniclers Category:Koji